Kiss me
by SK-Em
Summary: Sort of based on the "Kiss Me" by New found Glory music video. I'm new at this so tell me what you think! Slight cussing in it. Multiple pairings, though might be mainly Chie/Aoi. Because they needs some loving too
1. Chapter 1

Only 5 minutes left.

5 looong minutes.

5 minutes that wouldn't just pass by!!

Most people were already ignoring the sensei babble on about having fun in the summer. They just wanted to see that clock pass 5 more agonizing minutes towards their freedom. And hear that bell ring to let them all out of this boring place.

2 more minutes…

Most people were already getting ready to bounce off their seats. Ready to run out and run straight home. To get something's they might need for the night. Because most people weren't even going to stay home. No, tonight was something most were waiting for.

4.…..

3.…

2...

1...RINGGGGGGGG!!

WHOSHHHH! CRASH!!! BANGGGG!! Everyone were already out of their seats. Their desks left all thrown across the floor in a big mess. The teacher left standing there with a wistful smile on his face chuckling slightly cause of the youths today. Then suddenly realizing they left the room a mess, had his eyes widen and started to at least chase after the slower runners and tell them at least stay and clean it up a bit.

* * *

"Yes, finally!" A tall, grey-eyed girl said. Her and two other girls were walking out to the school gates.

"I know! Are you guys going to that party after getting home?" A red-head said while filing her nails.

"I don't want to. I think I'll pass, and just stay home I'm a bit tired." Said the last girl. She wasn't the type to like big crowds. Frankly, she avoided them most of the time.

"What? Why, Natsuki? Come on!" The tallest asked. "Even that strict executive Suzushiro is coming and she KNOWS that some _unlawful_ things might happen!"

"Yeah, even she has to loosen that stick up her ass, haha" stated the red-head. "I even heard the Kaicho might go. Isn't she like your master or something?"

"Shut up Nao! She's not my master!" roared Natsuki. "She's just a close friend, geez." she quickly added. It was true, but everyone knew there was something else there. Something that already or didn't happen yet.

"Just go Natsuki! Come on! I've been waiting to go to this party since the beginning of the year!" begged the still unnamed short haired girl.

"I bet it's because your just going to hit on all the chicks you see. Am I right Chie?" Nao stated matter-of-factly. Which of course was most likely true, since Chie was the biggest flirt.

"Heck yea!"

"Fine, I'll go since I have to talk to Shizuru anyway."

"Haha! See I told you she's your master!"

"SHUT UP! Why don't you go molest an old man or something huh?" Which made Nao scowl at her.

"What I do is none of your business!"

"You guys! Geez, I swear I wonder why I hang out with you. Anyways, yea I'm going to see how much girls I can make out with for tonight!"

"Geez your like a raging thirteen year-old boy." commented Nao. "I'll just stay awhile and watch the disaster that'll unfold for your stupidity."

"Haha, yea Chie don't you think a couple of those girls are going to notice you sucking face with other chicks?"

"Well yea, but eh what are they going to do about it?"

"I'd probably kick your ass."

"I think they'd want to join."

"Ew. Just _ew_, Chie. Gosh i swear you got a one track-mind."

"I'm just going to head home now and leave you two to decide Chie's fate, bye." Natsuki said before walking onto the lawn of her house. Chie and Nao waved bye simultaneously.

"Well, I'll just see you there Chie. And seriously watch what your doing." Nao said when they reached her street.

"Haha, okay fine I will. Bye." Chie waved going the opposite way. She took the warning lightly, and didn't know that she should have listened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing! I was all giddy inside. =D I wouldn't mind more reviews though please. xD I know I sound desperate, but I just really want to know what you guys think and if I should improve on some things. I would love to hear all your opinions! Sorry if this took to long to post. Just to let you guys know, I barely know anything on Japanese culture. So just tell me if I'm doing something wrong, so i can correct it. Oh and I forgot to put a disclaimer.. thats bad right? idk but I'll put one just in case. =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. If I did who knows what craziness I would make them do. **

**Hahah thanks again and enjoy chapter 2!**

'**Chie's thoughts**'

**Chapter 2**

The party was located in the forest at a lake somewhere near the neighborhood. Graduating seniors, some juniors and sophomores were already dancing around the area they deemed _'the dance floor'_. The captain of the Kendo club Masashi Takeda was barbequing some burgers and hotdogs for everyone near the table. Said table had fruit punch that was most likely spiked earlier and lots of food. There were other tables with people on them. Some other kendo members played D.J and were playing the new songs that most people loved now, but wouldn't remember later next week. There were other people just chatting around while drinking their _'punch' _and doing crazy things in the lake. All in all a typical high school party

Out at the gate where people were obviously entering, Nao arrived with a friend of her's, both holding small bags with extra clothes and things. No the person was not a middle-aged pedophile. It was a girl with long brown hair that stopped mid-back and blue eyes that screamed innocent, but had a twinkle in them. She was wearing a denim skirt and a tight shirt over her bikini top. Nao was in a bikini top without her shirt and short shorts. They were waiting for Chie and Natsuki to arrive.

"Thanks for bringing me Nao-chan!" the girl said.

"No problem, just don't expect me to be hanging around with you. I've got things to do. If you get what I mean." Nao smirked at her own comment.

"Hehe, it's okay. I'll just go find Mai and Mikoto-chan or start dancing my cute butt off."

"Maybe I can help find you a cute boy-toy?" Nao suggested.

"Not looking for one of those this summer, they just waste my time."

"Okay, so we'll find you a girl then!" Oh this was going to be fun.

"Ahh! No! I'm just not really looking for anyone this summer." Ohh, now Nao got it. (HAHA!) Hmm, better tell Chie to back off then. Wouldn't want Aoi getting involved in her trouble.

After that thought Natsuki's very shiny blue Ducati Superbike 1098 screeched to a halt near them and parked.(**Sorry don't know much about bikes.**) Taking her helmet off and grabbing her bag, she waved at them both.

"Hey Nao, who's your friend?" Natsuki asked curiously.

"Oh yea, she moved here a while back. She knows Mai and Mikoto. Aoi meet Natsuki Kuga. Also known as Fuuka Kaicho's secret lover." Nao just had to add that.

"Grr.. She's not my lover." She was in great denial.

"Pshh whatever, and don't growl at me!"

"Sigh. Well it's nice to meet you Aoi-san. Sorry, I'm a better person when Nao isn't around." And boy was that true.

"Nice meeting you too Kuga-san. Oh and I've heard of you and the kaicho. Your very cute together, ehehe." Seriously she thought they'd be perfect together, but we don't want Kuga-san to know that do we?

"Ack, Don't call me Kuga-san. I'm not the type to be formal, and not you too!" Stupid Nao and her big mouth!

"HAHAHAH! See I told you your in denial Kuga!" Nao just loved to push her buttons.

It was a good thing that Chie came up at that moment. In some comfy jeans, a white-collared button up shirt with bikini top under. She also had a bag with some extra clothes and essentials for the morning.

"Hey guys! Ready to party?!" She couldn't hide the giddiness in her voice.

"Hey Chie." Natsuki greeted. "I'm just going to wait for Shizuru now. Tell me what happens to Chie later Nao!" With that Chie, Nao and Aoi went in and joined the crowd.

"Oh who's this Nao?" Chie was very intrigued. Maybe she could make out with her first _and the rest of the night_. _' _**Whoaa, where did that thought come from?**_'_ thought Chie. She wouldn't risk her own record for this girl.. Would she? '**Nahh, just a silly thought.**'

"Aoi Senou, she moved near by. I thought I'd bring her here to celebrate the beginning of summer vacation." Chie didn't sound interested.. maybe she wouldn't try anything.

"Can I.." Before she could even finish. "No." And Nao thought she wasn't interested?!

"B-but…" '**Man guess she's off limits.**' "Fine. Nice too meet you Senou-san. I'm Chie Hallard." Guess I better find some other girl to start with.

"It's okay to call me Aoi, and nice to meet you too Chie-san." With a wave Chie was off, not taking a second look back. Aoi was going to ask Nao more about her, but she already went to go find some man-candy.

"Sigh, better go dance my butt off then." Too the dance floor!

* * *

At the entrance, Natsuki was waiting on Shizuru like the good puppy she was. She got a message from her saying she'd be there soon. At the moment Natsuki looked up a car pulled up making the four occupants exit. It was the whole Fuuka student council. Shizuru was the first to exit to give Natsuki a "friendly" kiss on the cheek.

"Natsuki! I missed you. Are you staying tonight?" Shizuru asked after a very tight hug.

"Yea, you are to right? Anyways we might get wasted and I don't want your fan girls molesting you." Just the thought of them made Natsuki unconsciously growl.

"Natsuki's so kawaii! I'm glad your going to _protect_ me from my fan girls." She was such a tease.. LITERARY! Adding a wink and seeing Natsuki blush, she waited for the other occupants. Who was Reito Kanzaki, Fuuka's very own Mr. Perfect, followed out by Haruka Suzushiro and her best friend/girlfriend, Yukino Kikukawa.

"See I told you guys I'd get us here!" The loud blonde said. Her arm already protectively around Yukino.

"But you still got lost on the way Haruka-san." Stated the gentleman.

"Oh, shut up. I'm not perfect like you." It was a common joke used among them to tease Reito. "Your perfect to me." Yukino couldn't help commenting on how wonderful her girlfriend was. Most of these moments made the executive blush a bit.

"Ara, I still wonder how Yukino-chan always gets Haruka to blush. Even my great skills can't do that." The kaicho's lovely voice said.

"Hmph. Let's just get this party thing over with. You guys are lucky I won't be bringing the law to anyone tonight!" Mhm, for some magical reason Yukino convinced Haruka not to. I wonder what she did. MUHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Everyone was partying alright. Most people were already wasted, cause extra drinks were gulped down to celebrate Haruka loosening up a bit. Chie was already on her 6th girl making out against one of the tree's. Aoi was chatting to Mai cause Mikoto was to busy raiding the other tables for food. Somehow Natsuki and Shizuru got so drunk they started making out at their table, with Shizuru straddling Natsuki. Haruka, who was slightly tipsy was singing an off key love song to Yukino, who had the decency not to get drunk. Nao had mysteriously disappeared with surprisingly another girl who had an unusual haircut. Reito was charming two girls that had the courage to talk to him without fainting. Most of them are probably going to regret doing something's in the morning, tsk tsk.

* * *

Chie who was done making out with both numbers 8 and 9 went to get a drink . Yup at the same time, and Nao thought they didn't want to join huh? So off she was to find herself a refreshment. Any kind of drink was okay spiked or not, she had a strong tolerance for alcohol, so it was okay. She had a small chat with Mikoto, but it seemed like she got a bit tipsy too. She was practically chewing off the side of the table already. Mai seeing that her girlfriend was going to break all of her teeth off quickly excused herself from Aoi and went to calm Mikoto down. Chie seeing that Aoi was alone decided to talk to her.

"Hey Aoi having fun?" Hmm, maybe she could make out with her now.

"Mhm lots. Gosh I can't wait for the rest of the summer." Chie could see the girl was very happy about coming here.

"That's great to hear. So what brought you to Fuuka anyway?"

"Oh my dad's job made him move us out here."

"Oh I bet you miss everyone back home then?"

"Only a couple of people, but I definitely like it here more." Did she just wink at Chie?!

Yes she did! Maybe she was drunk too? Ah forget it. If Aoi wanted Chie, she could have her all she want!

"Hmm, really? Care to tell me why?" Chie was getting close to her now.

"Can you come a little closer? I didn't hear you." And closer she got. Chie was so close Aoi could feel her breathe. This did not go unnoticed by other people. Girls that were making out with Chie earlier were now fuming at her. Just when Chie was closing in on her lips, Aoi saw the writing. There were tallies and a couple of phone numbers on the inside of Chie's left arm. So she pulled back, which made Chie shock and the other girls go after Chie.

Oh Chie was going to get it now.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good or bad it don't matter. Just want to see what you think ^__^**


End file.
